Making You Mine
by roaming about
Summary: News of the chivalrous, suave Eriol Hirigazawa asking Sakura the nobody to the school dance is out, and this gets the attention of the whole school, especially that of Sakura's lab partner, the notorious badboy Syaoran Li...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: News of the chivalrous, suave Eriol Hirigazawa asking Sakura the nobody to the school dance is out, and this gets the attention of the whole school, especially that of Sakura's lab partner, the notorious badboy Syaoran Li...

It was ten minutes before recess time ended, and Tomoyo, Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki were sitting under the cherry blossom trees chatting away.

"I can't wait for the school dance!" Naoko exclaimed as she clasped her hands together excitedly, "I've already decided what I'm going to wear there! I've also decided on my hairstyle and make-up!"

"Me too!" Chiharu said just as enthusiastically. "I was shopping at Tomoeda Mall just last week and I saw this really beautiful white dress in one of the stores! Oh my gosh, I could already imagine myself wearing it! But it's really expensive, about thirty thousand yen! But I've decided, I'll do whatever it takes to buy that dress! Even if it means sacrificing my weekends to find a job and cutting down on my shopping! I just hope that my numbskull of a date will appreciate the efforts I'm taking for once and not make stupid remarks like 'is that made out of curtain?' or 'hey, that looks like my grandma's pyjamas!' Grr...!"

Yamazaki cleared his throat. "Chiharu, that was in the past, when the old Yamazaki still existed. But the me today has grown more mature, and sensitive to your fragile feelings, and so rest assured that I will never spout such cutting remarks again, even though sometimes the outfits you choose can be quite... eccentric!"

"See what I mean?" Chiharu said frustratedly.

"Yes, but at least you get to go to the dance with a guy you like," Rika replied in a melancholic tone. She sighed and continued, "Do you think Terada sensei would be interested in attending a high school dance?"

"Yuck, Rika, he's too old for you," Yamazaki said bluntly.

"I think you all are taking the school dance too seriously," Sakura remarked softly. "There's still one more month to the dance, you know..."

Everyone groaned. Chiharu shook her head and said, "Sakura, you're beyond salvation."

"Yup," Naoko agreed. "You really should learn to care more about such stuff. Maybe that's why you've never been asked out even ONCE."

"By the way, Sakura," Tomoyo began, a mischievous grin playing on her face. "You are going to the school dance, aren't you? By the way, I've come up with this whole array of designs for your outfit to the dance! You must come over to my house sometime this week!"

Sakura began to stammer. "Uh... actually... I'm not sure if I'm going to the dance..."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I... don't know. I mean, it's just going to a dinner and dancing, right?"

Tomoyo shook her head vigorously. "It's not just going to a dinner and dancing! You also get to hang out with us and besides, this is our last school dance before we graduate from Tomoeda High! You MUST MUST MUST come!"

"O-Ok, I try-"

"Try? Just come, Sakura!" Chiharu pleaded. "This will be the last time we'll get to go to a school dance together! The past few school dances were quite enjoyable, weren't they? So why won't you come for this year's as well?"

Sakura sighed. Her friends would never understand how pathetic it was to sit alone at a huge empty table watching everyone else dance if not playing with the food on her plate for a whole hour.

The recess bell rang.

"Let's hurry for class. Don't want to be scolded at again," Sakura said as she hurriedly stood up and dashed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Sakura's POV:

"Alright, you little kids!" Satou sensei began as he placed a tray full of seemingly dead rats on the teacher's table, "Today, we're going to dissect the body of a rat! So wear your gloves and one person from each pair please come up to take one rat!"

Everyone cringed.

"Remember, take only one rat! I have just enough for each pair to go around, you know," Satou sensei reminded, which wasn't very necessary.

"Alright, you do the dissecting, and I'll write down the notes," I heard Chiharu say to Yamazaki behind, followed by Yamazaki groaning.

Turning to the front, I saw Tomoyo place an assuring hand on Rika's shoulder and saying encouragingly, "It's alright, Rika-chan! We can do this together!"

I then turned to the empty seat beside me and sighed.

Geez, he's always absent whenever it's dissection... Coward!

"Ah, Kinomoto, don't think that just because your partner's absent it means that I'm going to let you off!" Satou sensei hollered from where he sat. Holding up a half-dead rat and waving it at me, he continued, "Here, I've got a nice, fat rat for you! And wear your gloves! I'm sure you wouldn't want your hands to smell of rat's blood!"

I groaned as I put on my gloves hesitantly. I've always had a huge fear of rodents, and yet I'm going to dissect one up by myself right now...

I was about to stand up when someone stood in front of my table. I heard a cheerful voice ask, "Hello! Is it alright if we do this dissection together?"

I looked up to see a blue-haired guy smiling at me in a gentle manner.

"You see, my partner's absent too," he explained.

Eriol Hirigazawa. I've always seen him in biology class, but I've never talked to him before.

"Um... But if you don't want, it's alright," he added, his smile dimming.

"Oh, no! I-I don't mean that! Of course it's alright!" I hurriedly replied. "I-I really need a partner for this!"

Eriol's smile resumed its former radiance. "Well then, I'll go get the rat," he volunteered. I nodded happily.

"Wow, Sakura, what did you do?" Chiharu whispered from behind when Eriol had walked off.

"Eriol Hirigazawa... Not an easy target at all," Yamazaki remarked thoughtfully.

I stared back at them blankly. Huh?

Tomoyo and Rika quickly spun round to face me.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Tomoyo gushed excitedly.

"He's never spoken to any of us before!" Rika exclaimed.

At the other end of the lab, Naoko abruptly stopped cutting through her rat and turned to look at me and gave a thumbs-up sign.

"I really don't know what you all are talking about," I said before turning to read through my practical worksheet.

"Ah, she's learnt how to play dumb!" Chiharu said in a cheeky tone.

"Don't tease her mute," Tomoyo interrupted. Then she bent over my table and whispered with a voice full of disappointment, "Sakura-chan, I thought we were best friends, and that there was no secrets between us..."

"Shhh! He's coming back!"

I dumped my worksheet at a side frustratedly and retorted, "I REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ANY OF YOU ARE SAYING!!!"

"I think we have to make an incision along the abdomen," Tomoyo said to Rika. Rika shook her head, "No, no, I think we start from the upper torso!"

Behind, Chiharu and Yamazaki were quarrelling over who should examine the intestines...

"You do it! You're the guy!" "Well, I did the dissection, so you do the examination!"

Wha-?

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Eriol asked as he stopped in front of the table. I stared at the rat he was holding and shifted further from him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok," I replied shakily. "J-Just keep that away from me!"

* * *

Normal POV:

"Oh Shao Shao, you're so funny," a pink-haired girl giggled as Syaoran continued whispering into her ear. Just then, the door opened.

"Hmm... I'm sure I entered the male's toilet," Eriol said aloud as he closed the door behind him and looked at the girl. She giggled again.

Eriol turned to Syaoran. "So, you've been here all the time?" he asked.

"Yeah, so you've realised," Syaoran replied, taking another puff of his cigarette.

"You do know Aunt Yelan's keeping you under surveillance ever since she found out you've been failing your subjects," Eriol reminded as he went to wash his hands.

Syaoran gave a condescending laugh. "She's working with the wrong people; those useless teachers have accepted my bribe into giving a fabulous accout of my daily conduct at school. But let's not talk about this. How was dissection? Heard you guys were um... dissecting filthy rodents."

Eriol smiled. "Yes, but it was fun."

"Fun?" Syaoran repeated the word with disgust. "Yuck! How can that be fun?"

"Well, maybe if you'd not skip dissection class for just one day then you'd understand," Eriol replied smilingly. "You have a very interesting partner."

"Oh, you mean Kino... um... Kinosomething?"

"It's Sakura Kinomoto," Eriol corrected.

"Yeah, ok, whatever. What about her? I don't really talk to her when I attend lab lessons, you know," Syaoran asked.

"That's a pity," Eriol said. "If you're willing, we can switch partners?"

"What?"

"Well, I know you've been keeping an eye on my partner, and I really enjoy partnering up with yours, so why don't we switch?"

"Does my partner want to switch?" Syaoran asked after a long pause.

Eriol shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I should think so, because today, she was grumbling about how you're always abandoning her during every dissection lesson and leaving her to do everything herself."

"Damn, there's so many girls out there waiting to sit next to me and she actually _complains _about me?" Syaoran murmured.

"Well, since you both seem quite dissatisfied with each other, we can always change partner anytime," Eriol said before walking out.

Author's Note: By the way, thank you so very much for your reviews! They were a great encouragement to me and I will do my best for this story! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Author's note: SORRY GUYS FOR THE UBER LATE UPDATE! I kinda lost the inspiration to continue but reading your reviews really motivated me! I've made this chapter much longer to make up for it! Thanks all for your reviews! It was encouraging =)

"OH NO I'M LATE AGAINNNNNNNN!" were the first words Sakura screamed into her handphone as she answered Tomoyo's call.

Tomoyo held her phone at arm's length.

"Oh ok, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she cautiously brought her handphone to her left ear. "So you're coming to school right?"

"YES BUT I HAVE GOT TO SNEAK IN IF I DON'T WANT TO GET STUCK IN DETENTION. TOMOYO MY ALARM CLOCK DIED ON ME AGAIN!"

Tomoyo rubbed her ear.

"Sakura-chan, you can chill," she said. "Terada sensei's not in school today. We have two free periods-"

"YES!"

"Hey but do try to come asap, kay? We have um... important stuff to discuss with you."

"Important stuff? What about?"

"Um, it's not very convenient to talk about it over the phone. Yeah..."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said, feeling alittle intimidated. "Sounds sorta serious. Ok sure, give me ten minutes."

"Kay, bye Sakura-chan."

"Bye Tomoyo."

With that, Sakura hung up. "Sigh... I wonder what kind of important stuff Tomoyo was referring to," she mumbled as she quickened her pace. "I hope it's not something bad. Today really started off badly, what with waking up fifteen minutes late for school-"

"Sup guys," a familiar male voice said from behind. Sakura turned.

_Oh great, Syaoran Li of all people... this is really not my day._

"Oh, hello Syaoran Li," she said as Syaoran walked towards her leisurely. "What's with the 'guys'? There's just me."

"Well, you were talking to yourself, so I thought maybe you had split personalities or something."

Sakura scowled. "Grr... must you start this conversation in such a sarcastic way?"

Syaoran looked back at her indifferently before giving a slight smirk. "Well, if it annoys you."

Sakura glared at him. _What an ass_

"You don't even have to do anything to annoy me, you know," she replied. "Just seeing you can make my blood boil."

"That's shocking," Syaoran said coolly. "I always knew my looks could kill girls, but I didn't see it that literally."

"What the? WELL, you're just that ugly."

"Don't try to hide your feelings."

"Your ego is disgusting."

"Only to you, so it doesn't matter."

"More disgusting than the rats I dissected yesterday."

"You cut up your relatives?"

"Gosh, what's your problem, seriously?" Sakura exclaimed in frustration. "I always knew you were an asshole, but really, I don't see your point in trying to irritate someone you don't personally know in the morning."

Syaoran didn't say anything. He just looked back at her expressionlessly.

"Oh don't give me that face.," Sakura continued. "Goodness, you really do know how to get on my nerves, don't you? Anyway, I think it's really pointless talking to you. You know what? We're better off our separate ways. Here, you take that route to school, I'll walk by this. Goodbye."

With that, she turned and was about to stomp off when Syaoran gave a laugh.

"You're hilarious, you know," he said. Sakura felt herself boil at this statement. _Well, I'm sure I demonstated how exactly pissed off I am at him. If he thinks it's all a joke he's definitely got a very low EQ._

Not wanting to reply him, Sakura continued to walk on.

"I'll tell you something," he went on, "When I first saw you I thought you were quite a cute-looking girl."

Sakura froze at this statement.

Syaoran continued, "I was kinda happy to learn later on that we were going to lab partners. But then, after observing you in school for awhile, I decided you weren't really my type of girl. I know it sounds cliche but I do go for gentle, demure girls, you know. Although I would like to get to know you better. But that's really a secondary thing."

"Wait," Sakura interrupted. "Why the heck are you telling me this? Do I look like I even want to know?"

Syaoran gave the same small smirk. "Well, I do want you to know that I did make effort to talk to you during lab lessons, but sadly, I just don't know how to communicate with girls like you. You're not the type of girls I'm used to. Also, Mika hates dissection classes so she's constantly skipping them, and she wants me to accompany her, so I end up skipping them too."

"I don't see where you're going, Syaoran Li."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Must I spell it out to you? It's not that I, in your own words, 'abandoned' you or 'can't be bothered' to talk to girls like you. It just so happens that things are like that."

Sakura squirmed awkwardly. "Ok, yeah, but um... how'd you know I said those stuff?"

"You mean you actually forgot who you said it to?"

Sakura shook her head innocently. "I complained it to many of my friends," she blurted out.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "Wow. I see."

Sakura gave an embarassed laugh. Then she stopped. "Hey, wait a minute, whatever happened to the asshole side of you earlier on?"

"Well, if I were to be that asshole all the time no girl would like me, right? Even though my looks are more than enough to keep them clinging on to me," Syaoran said. "Anyway, I just felt like insulting you, after what you said of me to Eriol."

"OH SO ERIOL WAS THE TRAITOR! By the way, your ego is really nauseating."

"Oh come on, I already admitted that I found you cute on the first day on school, but note the past tense though. It's only fair that you share your opinion of me too. You honestly think I'm not good-looking?"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as Syaoran eyed her closely. _Ok well yeah, so he **is** sorta good-looking... BUT IM NOT LETTING HIM KNOW THAT!_

"Oh get lost, I'm already late enough for school as it is!" she said roughly before turning and walking off quickly.


End file.
